PercabethForever?
by Samantha4900
Summary: It's just Percy's day when Annabeth cheats on him, his cabin is made a rainbow, and a new force stronger than Kronos is rising. He must band together with Thalia,Nico,Grover and a few others,including Annabeth. Will they get back together? Or will they be forever apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Yay!My first fanfic!**

**Percy:Oh to almost get killed AGAIN.**

**Ares:Oh c'mon!Are you still not over how I tried to frame you for stealing the bolt?**

**Percy:Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me why you're my least favorite god!**

**Ares:Why you little-**

**Me:OKAY! On with the story! Please rate and review!**

I groggily sit up,hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock I brought from my home in Manhattan. My mom had given it to me along with some other things before I came back to Camp Half Blood for the year. I had a mini heart attack on the spot when I saw the time. 10:00, it read. _Oh gods,_ I thought. _I'm late for my date with Annabeth!_ I jumped out of my bed and rushed around my messy cabin to get dressed. Tyson wasn't here and I'm usually not one with cleaning, so my cabin is like a dump._ Oh man,oh man_,I thought. _Annabeth is going to kill me!_

Once I was ready, I practically flew over to the Athena Cabin.I was going so fast I could outrun a child of Hermes. Once I got there,I knocked on the door while I tried to catch my breath. Malcolm opened the door. I glanced around him into the Athena cabin, half expecting Annabeth to be in the cabin, full of anger and disappointment. Instead I only found a couple of Athena kids rushing around the cabin with blueprints in their hands, working on a new project.  
"Hey...Malcolm...is Annabeth...here?"I said between pants and gasps.  
"Sorry Percy, Annabeth went to the beach half an hour ago."  
"Thanks...Malcolm,"I said, still out of breath.  
"Good luck,Seaweed Brain!" He joked. I took off for the beach.  
I spotted Annabeth on a big sand dune, staring off at the sea. Her blonde hair dropped down her shoulders instead of the usual ponytail and was wearing a stunning sundress, and had a gold clutch beside her where I guess she kept her Yankees cap. She spotted me a couple feet and tapped her wrist,indicating I was late for our date. And to top it off,I tripped on a stone and landed face first in the sand. Annabeth ran over to me,giggling as she helped me up before going all...um,how do you say it,all Annabeth on me.

"Seaweed Brain! You're late! Did you sleep in AGAIN?"

That's when it hit me. I set my alarm for 7:30am last night. Someone must have snuck into my cabin and reset the time. And I knew just who. The Stoll brothers. I swear on the Styx that if I get the chance to get them back, I'll take it. Right now,I have to deal with Annabeth.

"Um...I can explain,"

"Don't,Seaweed Brain. Let's just do our date."Annabeth,said,still giggling.

We spent the rest of the day laughing and eating delicious snacks. We were having a great time until an arrow impaled itself beside the tree beside us.I took out Riptide while Annabeth drew her knives(hey,don't judge us. You don't know how much danger we've been in, and now we carry our weapons everywhere just in case a monster decides to show up)and looked around for the person who shot the arrow.

"There!"Annabeth shouted,pointing to a man-no,a skeleton in a suit that was torn at the sleeves,holding a bow with an arrow. He shot another arrow at us,but I deflected the arrow off my blade. Annabeth lunged at the skeleton and slashed at him with her knives. The skeleton collapsed into a pile of bones and dust for a few seconds,and then began to reassemble itself. But he didn't come back as one skeleton,but five. They were all coming toward us,holding either a bow or knives. They were almost like the skeletons we encountered at the ski town in New Mexico. Annabeth slashed at the same skeleton again while I fought the others,but this time he drew out knives from his suit pocket and swiped at her right arm.A huge cut appeared on her arm from her shoulder to her elbow,and she collapsed on the ground,yelling in pain.

"Annabeth!"I yelled. Enraged,I slashed and hacked at the skeletons.A few minutes later,I heard footsteps and people yelling,and saw that a small group of demigods were running over to us,led by Chiron,who had a bow in his hand.I must've yelled so loud that they heard me from all the way back at the Big House. Chiron started shooting arrows at the skeletons while a few demigods helped me carry Annabeth to the infirmary._Someone must have summoned them,_ I thought. Because there was no way there would have been monsters over at the beach.

Once we got to the infirmary,we lay her down on a stretcher. Her face was pale and scratched,and her arm was all bloody from the scratch the skeleton gave her.I held her hand tight as children of Apollo gave her nectar and ambrosia. Will Solace came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder."She'll be fine,Percy. The cut on her arm was very deep,causing her lots of pain,so she'll be out for at least a couple hours."I squeezed her hand tighter. After what seemed like forever,her eyes fluttered open.

"Annabeth,"I said,relieved that she was okay.

"Percy...I feel so weak..."Annabeth said,her eyes looked like they were going to close again.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine. Just rest for now."She stared at me for a few minutes before her eyes closed again.I touched her cheek,still holding her hand."Everything will be fine..."

**Remember to rate and review! I will make more chapters as soon as I find out how to do it! XP **


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy early Easter! This is a very long chapter,so I hope you enjoy it! And to those who says that Annabeth doesn't cheat, this is only a fanfiction, but I want to write it as if Rick riordan wrote something like this. Okay? Good. Sorry to be mean, just stating the facts! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: (forgot this in the last chapter) I do not own PJ or ****any of the characters except for Parker Ziel which I made up myself. If your story has that character, I'm very sorry, I never knew. :(**

Another dream Perfect. In this dream, Tyson was in it.

He was in my father's palace smacking dummies with his club when he turned to me.

"Percy!Can you hear me?"

"Tyson! How are you doing this?"

"Iris message!" Well. Iris messages can come into your dreams.

"Bad news."

"What happened?"

"Triton almost got killed by baddies. We made them go boom!" Tyson said happily.

"Good you made them go boom. Tell Triton that I hope that he will recover."

"Okay!" He turned his head to the side. "Daddy's calling Percy!"

"Bye Tyson," And with that he waved a hand through the "image"and it disappeared.

It was already noon when I woke up. I got dressed and exited my cabin. I was about to go train my sword skills when the speaker blared on.

"All the councilors please report to the Big House."

So much for my training. I saw all the councilors head to the Big House, including Nico, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Grover (he may not be a councilor, but he is a member of the Elder Cloven Council), Parker and Annabeth. I grimaced as I saw Annabeth plant a kiss on Parker,like our breakup hadn't been a big deal.

I tried to avoid them as I made my way to the Big House,but I had to be a total idiot and trip on my own feet and fall flat on my face. Because of that, Parker saw me. He didn't say anything,but he mouthed the words "You're going to pay", then put an arm around Annabeth as she gave him more kisses on the cheek. He must have heard about what I did to Annabeth. In my defense, she cheated on me! Once all of us were inside the Big House, I kept a reasonable distance from Parker. Grover must've read my emotions. He mouthed " Later on,your cabin." Great. Now I have to tell him about it. Even telling my mom that was hard.

"Councilors," Chiron started. "I know the battle for Olympus has shaken you, but there is another force rising."

"Who?"asked Nico.

"Well,we don't know yet,but the gods have sensed it to be very powerful."

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Clarisse, who seemed very agitated that we weren't already on a quest to stop it.

"We will send you on a quest, but not for a few weeks." Chiron said, unaware of Clarisse's rage boiling inside of her.

"Why not now?" She yelled. It was so loud that it probably woke up the driads and nyads who were probably sleeping. They tended to sleep during the day. I always thought they were like vampires, but when I told them that, they covered me in branches,mud and well, you don't want to know. Let's just say that it took me two weeks to get the smell off and nobody came within five feet of me at the time.

"We don't have much information on it. Once we do get some information, I promise you that you will have your quest." Chiron said. The conch horn sounded.

"Looks like it's time for Capture the Flag," Chiron stated. "Hurry now, you don't want to be late."

Clarisse stomped off, cursing in Ancient Greek. The rest of us just went to get ready, except for me, Annabeth and Parker.

"Annabeth,you go on ahead. I'll meet you there." Said Parker, glaring at me.

"Okay," She kissed Parker on the cheek before staring at me with hurt and anger in her eyes, then went off to talk about battle strategies with the other Athena kids. Parker gave me a murderous look. He looked a bit threatening for a son of Aphrodite. He had deep green eyes that changed color depending on his mood. Right now his eyes were red. He had a tight shirt that showed off his few muscles. He had blonde hair like Annabeth's, and you'd think they were twins if you didn't give him a second look.

"You will pay for what you did to my sugar muffin," He growled,pointing a finger at me. Sure,he was intimidating,but a child of Aphrodite couldn't even hurt a fly.

"Just because I'm a son of Aphrodite doesn't mean you can stop me from hurting you."

"Hey, you're missing the big picture. Annabeth cheated on me!" I protested, backing up a bit.

He grabbed the scruff of my shirt.

"I don't care if she cheated on you. Heck,I don't care if she almost killed you. She's mine now. And you will suffer for the things you did to her."

"Look,buddy. I don't want any trouble here." I warned.

He ignored me."I will tell everyone about what you did. They will think you're a self centered, heartless jerk." He was about to punch me (that probably wouldn't have hurt) if it wasn't for Annabeth calling him.

"Hey Parker! C'mon! It's about to start!"

He let go of me.

"You got lucky." He walked towards Annabeth, muttering curses in Ancient Greek.

I went to put on my armor when Nico came over.

"Percy, what's happening with you and Annabeth? You two aren't hanging out with each other as much."

"I'll talk about it later," I reached for my helmet, but Nico swatted it away.

"No. Now." He looked at me sternly.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," I said sarcastically. I explained to him how Annabeth cheated on me and what I did to her and about what Parker might do to me. Nico listened intently, like he was listening to a battle strategy plan for Capture the Flag. After I finished, he plopped down beside me and clapped my back.

"C'mon bro, you're afraid of a son of Aphrodite? We all know they can't even hurt a single fly. They would run away from it!" He joked, trying to lift my spirits. Well, it worked. I was laughing along side him, when Chiron started to announce the teams.

"Alright everybody! You know the rules. You may capture an enemy demigod,but no bonding or gagging, and no magic items." He looked at Annabeth. "Here are the teams. Team One consists of Poseidon, Ares, Hades and Hermes. Before I announce the other team, would anybody like to join them?"

The councilor of Apollo's cabin stepped forward. "We would like to join Team One!"

" Very well. Is that all?"

Nobody said anything.

"Team Two consists of Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter and Hepheastus. Oh yes, I almost forgot! The winning team will get extra desert for a week while the losing team will have to do the dishes for a week."

Parker shot me a devilish grin, like he was going to trample me with a mirror. I smirked at him, showing that I wasn't afraid of him. That would've been intimidating if I haven't stumbled into a pile of armor and (thankfully) very dull weapons. They dented my armor so it was uncomfortable for the rest of the Capture the Flag. We worked on our strategy for the game. Apollo and Hades will defend while me, Ares and Hermes charge the flag. Clarisse gave us her version of a pep talk.

"Okay, listen up! You know the plan! We've got speed,power, and only Zues knows what else! They've only got smarts and beauty with them! We've got this! And we all know that Aphrodite kids can't pack a punch, much less take our flag! Let's go capture their flag!" She yelled. Luckily the other team didn't hear her.

Once the game started we split up into groups. I was with Travis and Clarisse. We started to run to the border, taking out everybody in our way, either with Travis' pranks, my powers, or Clarisse's strength. Travis ran up beside me.

"You know, about yesterday," Travis said. We looked over at Clarisse. She was too busy running and smashing opponents to hear us.

"And you know, I'm still not telling you," I said.

"Oh, we know the story already. We overheard you talking to Nico." Travis said, giving me his famous mischievous grin.

"When this game is over, you're dead meat, Stoll!" I grinned.

"I was hoping for that," Travis smirked. Obviously he had a plan of some I could ask him what he meant, a group of Athena and Hephaestus kids ambushed us. We each took three demigods. Clarisse smacked them with her spear so hard that they were unconscious after one hit. Travis somehow got some rope and quickly entangled them with it. I used my powers to suffocate them in water long enough to make them go unconscious,but not kill them. We reached the border a few minutes after we defeated the group.

"Okay guys," I said. "Once we get to the flag, split up. Clarisse, you take the middle while Travis and I take them on either side of the flag. Once we get the flag, shout and get the others to try and cover you while you take the flag to our side."

They nodded in agreement. Hey,I may not be a son of Athena, but that doesn't mean I don't know any decent battle strategies. We charged towards their base. We could see a red flag with an owl on it.

"Now!" I shouted. We split up. Travis took the left and Clarisse took the middle while I took the right side. If we were lucky, the Hephaestus or Athena cabin would be guarding the middle, and the Aphrodite kids would be guarding one of the sides. With my luck, The Aphrodite kids were standing (or gossiping about other demigods) on my side of the flag.

I spotted Travis fighting off a few Athena kids and Clarisse bonking some Hephaestus kids with her spear. Travis saw me and gave me a thumbs up. He mouthed the words "You got this," before going off to fight a few more Athena kids. Parker and three others spotted and ran towards me. Looks like they found out about our break up, because they were only this aggressive when someone messes with love or questions their beauty. The good thing was they didn't have any fighting skills. One of them clumsily swung a sword at me, but I easily dodged it and knocked them aside. Another one tried to shoot at me, but he couldn't notch the arrow. I did the same for him. The last one just ran away for dear life.

Now it was just me and Parker. I swung Riptide at him but he blocked it with his sword. He tried to stab me in the ribs. I side stepped, but the blade grazed my arm. A small cut appeared on the part where it hit. I tried to slash at his shoulder. He tried to dodge it but he was to slow. A deep cut appeared on his shoulder. He fell to his knees, trying to lessen the pain by putting pressure on it. I stepped back.

"You know, you're a pretty good fighter for an Aphrodite kid." I said.

"You think that's all I got?" He smirked. Two demigods grabbed me from behind. It was a trap, he was just distracting me!

"Well played," I said. "Although, I would appreciate it if you let me go."

"Not until I'm through with you," He stood up and pointed his sword at me. "Hmph. Not much of a son of Posei-"

"I got the flag!" Someone yelled. I smirked. They got it. The noise distracted Parker and the two demigods, so I took my chance. I elbowed the first demigod in the gut and shook loose the other. I grabbed Riptide and ran towards the noise.

Clarisse was running toward the border holding the flag, with a bunch of enemy demigods on her trail. I ran next to her.

"Need some help?" I smirked.

"No, I'm fine because I've only been running for about ten minutes already. OF COURSE I NEED HELP!" She yelled. I let her take the lead as I fought off some of the demigods. A son of Hephaestus managed to knock me down and was about to finish me, but he never got the chance. Travis came up behind him and knocked him out. He helped me up and gave me a thumbs up. We heard Clarisse calling for help. She was surrounded by ten enemy demigods.

"Hey, a voice inside of my head is telling me that we should help her," Travis joked. "C'mon!" We dashed to Clarisse's aid. By the time we got there, Clarisse was taking out the last of the demigods.

"Hmph! About time!" She sneered. "The border's right through those bushes," She pointed towards some trees and shrubs. We could hear our team trying to fend off the other team. We ran through the bushes and came across the border. I could see Nico trying to fend off an enemy demigod. After he took him out, he saw us and cheered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth sneaking across the border with another demigod.

"Nico!" I pointed at Annabeth. He started running towards them. We ran to our base. Our team cheered as the enemy's flag turned into a blue flag with a trident on it. Everybody on our team started hugging and giving us high fives. Chiron trotted up beside us.

"Well, that was an interesting battle! Looks like Team One gets to have extra dessert tonight! Team Two, you start right after dinner,"

Nico ran up beside me. "That was brutal,"

"Tell me about it, Parker almost killed me."

He burst into laughter. "No way, the son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, almost got killed by an Aphrodite kid!"

"Dude, I'm serious. Something wasn't right about him. He had serious fighting skills." I showed him the cut on my arm. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh gods, this isn't good."

"What?"

"Look at your arm, Percy!" My cut was bleeding, but it had a tinge of green in it. All of a sudden the world started to spin. I could hear Nico yelling for help, and I was lifted onto Chiron's back as he galloped to the infirmary. My vision started to go black. There was only one thing that caused this. Poison. Parker Ziel had poisoned me.

**That's it for this chapter! Happy Easter everybody! Please R&R! Shoutout to xxbballuvrxx3! His stories are awesome!**


End file.
